Image processing apparatuses provided with an operation key “send mail to myself” are conventionally known. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-101484, when a user operates an operation key “send mail to myself”, an e-mail address of the user operating the image processing apparatus is set as a destination of image data. Thus, the user can reduce the time and effort to input his/her e-mail address in sending the image data to his/her mail address.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-101484, an operation key “send mail to myself” for setting an e-mail address is discussed. In addition to the “send mail to myself” key, an operation key “send file to myself” can be provided to image processing apparatuses. Sending a file means, for example, to send image data using a protocol such as Server Message Block (SMB), File Transfer Protocol (FTP), or the like.
In the image processing apparatus including such a “send file to myself” operation key, in response to an operation of the “send file to myself” operation key, a folder of the user operating the image processing apparatus is set as the destination of image data. Accordingly, the user can reduce the time and effort to input folder information indicating the folder of the user's own in sending (storing) image data to the folder of the user's own. The folder information includes folder location information such as a host name indicating the host managing the folder and a path indicating a location of the folder in the host.
In the operation of “send file to myself”, whether which folder is to be used as the folder of “myself” varies depending on the installation environment of the image processing apparatus. In the known technique, however, the “myself” folder is set with a fixed method. Consequently, in some cases, the folder does not suit the installation environment of the image processing apparatus.